<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not a date until it involves Champagne and murder attempts by hhhhusername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694996">It's not a date until it involves Champagne and murder attempts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhhusername/pseuds/hhhhusername'>hhhhusername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together, for better and for worse (and so far mostly worse) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Feels, Implied/Referenced Torture, Levi Ackerman is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhhusername/pseuds/hhhhusername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is this ?”<br/>Levi frowned at the piece of paper Erwin was holding in front of him.<br/>“It is an invitation.” calmly replied the blond.<br/>“What for ?”<br/>“Because I have been invited to this party and I can bring someone with me, and I want this someone to be you.”<br/>Levi was now looking at the invitation like it was a titan on its way to eat his friends.<br/>“Why ?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together, for better and for worse (and so far mostly worse) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is set a little less than a year after "As long as you come back to me, I will live." (the first story of this series). While the two stories are completely independent and can absolutely be read and understood on their own, I still recommend reading the first story as well because it's short and I also like it better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is this ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi frowned at the piece of paper Erwin was holding in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is an invitation.” calmly replied the blond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for ?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I have been invited to this party and I can bring someone with me, and I want this someone to be you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was now looking at the invitation like it was a titan on its way to eat his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin sighed. He loved Levi, but he wasn’t making it easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because that is a good occasion to spend time with you. And I also don’t want to go alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked at Erwin suspiciously. “Is it a date ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The commander thought about it for a second and concluded “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good”. Levi snatched the invitation. “I think I made it clear that I don’t. date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin rubbed his temples, a little worn-out by his lover’s bad temper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I know. So, are you coming ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” The tone of his voice made it clear that the conversation was over. Erwin sighed. He wasn't feeling like handling Levi’s perpetual angry mood and he had work to do. He was about to leave when a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into a kiss. This small action amused Erwin. Under his cold and moody shell, his companion was pretty clingy. The kind of partner to claim he would never go on a date but unable to let you leave without a kiss. Levi pushed Erwin away almost as quickly as he pulled him in, and rather roughly, but the slight smile on his face exposed his satisfaction. Erwin left, his heart feeling a little lighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The invitation was for a reception, some boring party he had to attend in his quality of commander. It wasn’t really important but nonetheless he had to go, out of politeness. Luckily he could invite someone else. Most guests would come with their wives or fiancees rather than friends, but well. Levi would have to do the trick.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erwin often wondered what the captain Levi was to him. He liked to think of him as his partner but that wasn’t quite true. They did share an emotional and physical bond, and he did love the black haired captain, even though he never told him. He believed Levi loved him back, despite never saying it either. But they weren’t committed to each other. They didn’t want to. Probably out of fear: naming whatever was going on between them and making it official would be a mistake for many reasons. For starters, it would be unprofessional, Erwin was Levi’s superior, and they were both officers. Secondly, it would not function with their lifestyle. Knowing that any day could be the last, they didn’t have the heart to put themselves in a serious relationship. Perhaps they thought that, when the day comes, saying “I lost my dear friend that I loved and cherished” would be easier than “I lost my boyfriend”. As a result, they decided that their relationship should not be named. They weren’t boyfriends nor partners. They were just two friends, who liked to spend time together. In a non very platonic way. It was their decision. Levi’s decision to be more precise. Erwin respected, understood and agreed with the younger man’s choice, but sometimes he feared that keeping their feelings silent would only make it hurt more the day they’ll have to part. Nonetheless, these were the terms of their agreement and if that was the price to pay to get to hold the captain against him every night and kiss his gorgeous yet so rare smile, so be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the reception at 8 PM sharp. Levi, as always, was looking very handsome. He had traded his usual light grey shirt for a black one, that he wore with his everlasting ascot and a well fitting jacket. Erwin was just as elegant. Despite their punctuality and carefully chosen outfits, it was obvious that neither of them wanted to be here. Attending a party and having fun when they were actively taking part in a war against titans, when humanity was so close to extinction, troubled them greatly. They had a thousand more important things to do. They could not allow themselves to rest. On top of that, the outrageous luxury of the party, when people were dying in the streets, disgusted them, especially Levi, who experienced the bitter taste of misery for so long. He wasn’t even sure why Erwin accepted to come in the first place. He did ask him but the only reply he obtained  was something along the lines of “they said my presence was important” and “it would be rude to refuse”. Whatever. His own presence wasn’t required but he was not going to leave Erwin alone in this situation. Besides, maybe it would be a nice occasion to spend time together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they entered the majestic room, full of lights, decorations and guests, Levi stiffened. This was an unknown environment. An unsafe environment. Feeling his partner’s tension, Erwin softly pressed his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything will be fine, relax”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am perfectly relaxed.” replied Levi, eyeing at every side of the room, scrutinizing for any potential threat. Erwin observed his behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not in danger, you know ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the danger.” He was clearly not believing a word he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin rolled his eyes. It will pass, the dark haired man just needed a bit of time to adjust. To help him get into a more festive mood, Erwin offered him a glass of champagne. Neither of them wanted to be here but now that they couldn’t back off, they might as well try to enjoy the party. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Levi rarely drank. He usually preferred tea when he could help it, but since there was nothing but champagne and fancy wine, he accepted the cup. Surprisingly, it didn’t taste bad. He took another sip. The alcohol and Erwin’s presence helped him loosen up a little. The commander felt his partner relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi blushed. “Don’t.” He looked around, checking that no one heard these words. Erwin smiled. Making the always-so-serious captain a red and flustered mess was so much easier than it seemed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a time, they genuinely enjoyed their time here. They allowed themselves to chat and laugh, temporarily letting go of their crushing responsibilities. Sadly, it didn’t last. As guests kept coming, Levi felt his anxiousness kick back. The party was in full swing, people were talking, laughing, the music was playing loudly, the lights flashing. It was too much. Too much information at once, and he couldn’t keep an eye on all of them. It was overwhelming. His head and eyes were hurting, he was restless, unable to focus on his conversation, irritable. He tried to breathe and ignore it. He took a second and a third drink. The taste of the champagne started to disgust him. Erwin noticed his partner’s distress. He stopped him from taking a fourth glass of champagne and proposed to go somewhere calmer. Levi looked at him. His anxiety was making him sick. He agreed. Erwin rested his hand on his companion’s shoulder and escorted him in a more quiet corridor.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he was out, Levi exhaled loudly. His heartbeat gained a more stable rhythm and the weight on his chest started to fade. He could finally breathe again. He looked around, evaluating his environment. It was a large corridor, empty with the exception of him and Erwin. It was clean and nicely decorated. Two windows, one on each extremity, and a total of five doors. He could also distinguish some stairs, leading to the first floor. His eyes went back to Erwin’s concerned face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Sorry, I just needed some space”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin frowned at the apology. “You don’t have to excuse yourself”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m well.” assured the captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin caressed his hair, still giving him a worried look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look pale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shrugged and looked away. His hand was clinging on the commander’s jacket. He could really use a hug but was obviously not going to ask for it. Unsure about what his partner wanted, Erwin took a step back, in an attempt to give him more space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get you some water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wanted to ask him to stay, to not leave him alone, but felt unable to get the words out. He simply nodded. Erwin left. Levi sighed. Being unable to express your feelings truly was a pain sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sat down on the floor in an attempt to rest his tensed body. The large, empty corridor made him feel exposed. Of course he was safe, nothing was going to jump out of nowhere to attack him. In the eventuality of something like that happening, he had several places to escape and he knew how to fight back. Even without a weapon (he wanted to take a knife but Erwin didn’t let him). Besides, in such an open space, he would see if any threat showed up. Levi frowned. What was he thinking ? This was all absurd. He was in a house. A human house. Surrounded by humans. Civilized, powerless and nonthreatening humans. Danger doesn't exist in this kind of environment.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>How long has it been since he last felt so vulnerable ? Ever since he joined the army, he had been risking his life on a daily basis, constantly on the edge of becoming titan food. Yet, he had never felt so safe. He knew what his enemies were, what they looked like and, if you excluded the fall of wall Maria, in which situations they would show up. Being around other soldiers meant safety. No one would attack him, because no one would need or dare to. It was as simple as that. Before he joined Erwin, his situation was different. He was rarely ever scared because he was aware of his strength, but he couldn’t ever let his guard down either. Not even for a second. Being with Erwin didn’t eliminate his survival instincts, but the illusion of safety did lower them. This whole new situation and environment probably triggered them. He needed to relax and rationalise. Nothing, not a single thing in this house, could want to harm him.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond commander quickly came back with a glass of water. Levi stood up at his sight. He felt stupid for being so helpless and needing assistance. He refused the glass Erwin was offering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want it ? You still look a little shaken up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin tried to stroke his lover’s cheek. Levi brushed him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said it’s fine.” his voice sounded harsher than he wanted it to, “I don’t want anything from you.” Damnit. Why did he have to sound like an ass all the time ? Was it really that hard to just say what he meant ? Was it that hard to say something like “It’s okay my love, I’m doing better now, but thank you for taking care of me” or even better “I’m really not okay, can we head home and cuddle for a month straight because I don’t want to see anymore people” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and accept the fucking glass of water</span>
  </em>
  <span> ?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Obviously, Erwin seemed a little hurt. He was used to his partner’s temper but was not expecting it in this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay Levi, you got this, you just need to apologise. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with that stupid face ? I just said I don’t want your fucking water no need to get upset.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was about to correct himself when Erwin cut him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I take it you are all better, should we head back to the main room then ? If that’s okay with you of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” That was a lie. The young captain wanted everything but to go back in that goddamn place. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They moved back into the crowded room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Levi knew what to expect in this room and he had some time to calm down. He could manage his stress. Except this time, the commander was not going to gently press his arm to remind him he was safe nor talk and laugh with him. He wasn't going to help him stay grounded. The man was barely looking at him, clearly still hurt. Levi had a lump in his throat, his stomach twisting with remorse. He just wished to apologise but couldn’t bring himself to do so. He hated himself. Erwin was mostly ignoring him, he had spotted an acquaintance and they had started an animated discussion. Bored, not wanting to chat and angry, the captain turned his attention towards a much healthier occupation: drinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the commander remembered his companion’s existence, not that he ever actually forgot about him, he simply knew better than to talk to Levi when he was this disagreeable. As any responsible partner would, he also knew when to tell his lover to stop drinking. Levi, who was already a little tipsy, did not take the advice very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I stop ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you are going to be drunk”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit, Erwin. I wasn’t aware alcohol did that to your body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you please stop being so unmannered ? How many drinks did you have ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Didn’t keep count.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are embarrassing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how deserved these words were, they still affected the captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you burden yourself with my presence ?” snapped Levi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I love you, you idiot, and it breaks my heart when you act like that around me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Despite his thoughts screaming these words, Erwin did not say a thing. They had their agreement. He wasn’t allowed to say it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>However, his silence only made it worse for Levi. He stormed out. Erwin let him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only once he was back into the empty corridor that Levi realized how immature he had been acting. He admitted to himself that, yes, maybe he was starting to be a little drunk. Thinking about it, being intoxicated would not explain everything. His entire behavior had been off since the moment he stepped in that house. He had been weak, petty and puerile. He might go as far as to admit he had been acting like a rebellious teenager. Being in his late twenties, he could recognize how stupid and humiliating this was. He shouldn’t have agreed to come to this party. He hated those mondain gathering and unfamiliar situations. It was also the first time he went out with Erwin for non-professional reasons and that was awfully anxiety inducing. He felt his heart tighten with regret. Yes, that was the first time he went out with Erwin ever since he acknowledged his feelings for him, about a year ago, and he completely ruined it. He was definitely not made for relationships.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. and murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an attempt to clear his mind, Levi decided to go explore around the property. He headed towards the stairs he had noticed earlier and climbed up.<br/>
The first floor was dimly lighted. Of course, visitors were not supposed to be here. It was still bright enough for him to discern a series of pictures on the walls. Curious, he approached. They were paintings, depicting heroic battle scenes. The soldier had a bitter smile. Battles were never as romantic. He was however forced to admit the artist’s talent. He advanced in the corridor, still absorbed by the painter’s virtuosity. As he moved, he noticed the scenes were getting more and more graphic and violent. Eventually, it became too disturbing for the captain. He turned his head away with disgust, as some dark memories resurfaced.<br/>
He suddenly noticed some voices coming out of a nearby room. His first reaction was to head back to the ground floor, as he probably wasn’t allowed here, but a word caught his attention. <strong>Erwin</strong>. At first, Levi assumed he simply misheard, why would these strangers be talking about Erwin ? Eager to clear that up, the captain approached and held his ear close to the door. What he heard horrified him.</p><p>“Are you sure he’s here ?”</p><p>“Certain. I saw him walk in with some dark haired midget” </p><p>“He’s not alone ? Isn’t this going to be a problem ?”</p><p>“Nah, I doubt it. We just need to make sure the small one won’t follow us when we isolate him, but even if he does, seeing how big he is, he’ll be easy to handle”</p><p>“I guess you’re right...so, how do we proceed ?”</p><p>“Did Ryker forget to explain the plan to you ?”</p><p>“He did, but he wasn’t very clear.”</p><p>“Fine...Everett will approach him first and lead him outside. She’ll make him drink this to weaken him, by the time we get to him he’ll probably have lost consciousness already. In case he didn’t, well, I’m sure you can figure out what we’ll have to do.”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Just don’t kill him yet, we’ll simply take him, tie him up and bring him to Ryker. Also, don’t use your gun when we’re still around the house, we don’t need to attract attention.” </p><p>For a second, Levi almost stormed in, to destroy everyone in the room. He quickly changed his mind. He only heard two voices but he couldn’t know for sure how many people were truly in there. Besides he was unarmed. The conspirators had at least one gun and who knows what other weapons they could have. No, he needed to get back to Erwin as fast as possible, before this Everett could drug him. </p><p> </p><p>He was backing off when he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the corridor. He turned around. A bearded, blond man was staring at him. The stranger’s eyes went from Levi to the door next to him, then back to Levi. The blond man analyzed the captain’s expression and rapidly understood the situation. He drew out a gun. Levi only had a few seconds to react. The exit was blocked by the armed man in front of him, on his left stood the door behind which strangers were plotting against his lover, to his right stairs leading to the second floor, behind him, a window. He had to get back to Erwin as fast as possible, which meant he had to go down. He chose the window. </p><p> </p><p>Glass fragments flew around him, slashing his skin as he smashed his body through the window. Luckily, Levi avoided any major injury as he had the reflex to protect his eyes with his arm before he broke through the glass. He jumped from the first floor, which would have been considered high for any normal person, but not for someone used to the ODM gear. He had quick reflexes, he managed to grab a branch from a nearby tree, a few meters under the window. From here, he simply had to carefully jump a second time, landing from a much less impressive height than if he had let himself fall directly from the window. Ignoring the blood sliding down his cheeks, he ran towards the property’s entrance. Warning Erwin was his priority. Then he would find a weapon, get to the conspirators and torture them until they die in a long and painful agony. He would invent new methods of torture specially for them and he would enjoy every second of it. But first: Erwin. He had to find Erwin. </p><p> </p><p>Naturally, when seeing this rageful little man, covered in cuts, run towards the door, the butler guarding it was frightened. He tried to block the access at first but after Levi threatened him, the poor man became a lot more compliant and eventually allowed him in.  Levi stormed into the main room, only to see that Erwin had left. Without doubt the blond stranger had already warned the other two that their conversation was overheard. They would act rapidly and be extremely careful. On his side, Erwin had probably left with Everett. Did she drug him yet ? Levi hoped not. He had to find him, and quickly. He spotted one of the acquaintances he had seen Erwin chat with earlier, he approached him, with such vigor he almost assaulted him. Despite Levi’s aggressiveness (or because of it), the man informed him that Erwin had left shortly after Levi had first stormed out, with a beautiful woman he had never met. When learning that <em> his partner </em> had the audacity to leave, alone, with a beautiful, unknown, woman, <em> right after they fought </em>, Levi swore to himself that when he’ll be done with his assailants, he would kick Erwin’s ass so hard he won’t be able to sit for a month. Realizing he was still unarmed, Levi grabbed a cheese knife on the buffet table on his way out. It was not sharp, had a weird shape and was overall terrible for combat but the pointy end could probably hurt if he threw it hard enough and it would be much more convenient than his bare hands if he needed to pluck some eyes. He ran outside.</p><p> </p><p>Levi had no idea where Everett and the other men's meeting point was. He had figured it was somewhere in the garden but this was a large property with an immense garden. He looked around but inspecting such a vast place, surrounded by night’s darkness felt hopeless. He eventually resorted to his hearing to try and locate Erwin. Over there. Voices. He instantly recognized the hoarse voice of the asshole who dared to call him a midget. He also heard some horses. He ran towards the noise but by the time he got there, the strangers were leaving in a cart, taking a seemingly unconscious Erwin with them. In his panic, the captain heard himself scream his partner’s name. The horses were too fast, Levi couldn’t follow. He only had the time to memorize the ravishers faces before they disappeared into the darkness.  </p><p> </p><p>When Erwin regained his consciousness he was surprised to discover he had been tied up to a chair. His head was badly aching. What happened ? He tried to gather some memories. It came back to him. He was at that party with Levi. They argued over some stupid thing and Levi left. After that a woman approached him. She was very kind, she told him some very nice things. She offered him a drink and then...and then what ? He had some blurry flashbacks of feeling dizzy and going outside...after that it was a complete blackout. Did that woman drug him ? That was likely. He felt stupid for falling in such a simple trap. As he became more and more aware of himself and his surroundings he started to realize it was not just his head that hurt, his whole body was aching. His captors very obviously had fun beating him, even though he was already unconscious. He couldn’t be sure of what these people were going to do to him now, nor of what they wanted from him, but he was fairly certain that he would be tortured. Speculating about the identity and motivations of his enemies would be a waste of time, there was so many reasons to want the commander dead. Instead, he quickly thought of an escape plan. The room was of average size, square and mostly empty. He could only see one small window. Seeing how high it was, Erwin deduced that the room he was in, was partly underground. This was probably some sort of basement. He tried turning his head to take a look behind him. The door was in his back, on the right. He could see all of this because of a dusty oil lamp someone left by the door. Seeing how small the window was, his only way out was the door, behind which his captors were probably hiding. He tried moving his hands out of their bond. He was quickly stopped by a sharp pain in his wrist. Broken, probably. He sighed. That was hopeless. The bonds were too tight and even if he did break free, his bruised body would not allow him to go very far. Still, the blond man remained confident. He would find a way out. A memory suddenly resurfaced. He heard Levi call for him, right before he blacked out. The commander smirked. He had a way out. All he needed now was to buy some time.<br/>
The door opened behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Five people entered the room. Four men and one woman. Erwin immediately recognized her, she was the one he chatted with. The men were all strangers. The youngest, a brown haired boy in his late teens, did remind him of someone, but he couldn't clearly remember who. The commander closely examined their faces. The brown haired child seemed terrified, despite trying to hide it. He clearly was pressured into this by the others. The woman, Erwin could not remember her name despite his efforts, looked sad. Her bottom lip was trembling like she was about to cry, and she was nervously playing with a lock of her hair. One of the men seemed sad as well, but with more anger than the woman. He was quite short and his features resembled the boy’s. They were likely related. A father and a son maybe. The other two men seemed full of rage. The tallest had the same dirty blonde hair and grey eyes as the woman. A brother and a sister, probably. The last one seemed the most confident. He also had blond hair, but a different shade than the two others, and a beard. Erwin’s eyes shifted towards their hands. They were all armed. He noticed the young man’s hands were shaking. He could probably use this child’s mental state to his advantage.</p><p>Erwin calmly interrogated them,<br/>
“Why am I here ?”</p><p>The captors were all a little disconcerted by their victim’s impassivity. The tallest man answered shakily in a deep and hoarse voice</p><p>“Surely you must know !”</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t”</p><p>“It’s to answer for your crimes”, the teenager blurted out.</p><p>“My crimes ?” Erwin frowned. So that was it. This family probably lost someone during an expedition and were, rightly, blaming him for it. He played dumb. “What crimes did I commit ?”</p><p>This question seemed to anger them. The bearded man turned towards the short one. “Tell him, Ryker. He was your son after all.”</p><p>The one called Ryker tried to say something but could only stutter a few inaudible words. The emotion was stopping him from saying anything more. The bearded man angrily turned back towards Erwin and shouted, “You’re a murderer !”</p><p>The survey corps commander silently stared at the stranger. He continued, “Because of you, so many young recruits died. Every time you lead an expedition...it’s all your fault. You talk to them about freedom, saving humanity. It’s all lies. You’re sending them to slaughter. You-”</p><p>“Who was it”, cut the commander, "The one I took away from you. Who was it ?”</p><p>“My boy.” shyly answered the woman, “my little boy. He would-”, she started crying, "He would have turned seventeen two weeks ago if he had lived.” Her voice broke. Ryker took her by the shoulders, “it’s okay Everett, it’s okay my love. We are finally getting our revenge”</p><p>The tall one continued, “His name was Eugen Lang. He was my nephew. The only thing we had to bury was his leg.”</p><p>Erwin nodded. “Yes. Eugen. I remember him. A very promising young man.” he looked at the teenage boy, “you must be his brother, you look very much alike.” </p><p>“Y-yes sir”, stuttered the boy. His father pulled him away from Erwin.</p><p>“Don’t talk to him, Theo. The man is like a snake, he will manipulate you like he did your brother.” </p><p>“Your son died very valiantly from what I heard. He sacrificed himself for a comrade.” The commander's comment was greeted by a kick in the face.</p><p>“NO MURDER IS EVER VALIANT.” It was the bearded man. </p><p>Erwin spit some blood and raised his eyes to meet the other man’s gaze. “It was no murder. He chose to give his heart. He knew the risks he was taking and took them anyway. Eugen did not die a victim. He died a hero.” His words were met by another kick, in the stomach this time. He was surprised to see his aggressor was crying.</p><p>“It wasn’t his choice. I convinced him...I told him…”, he sobbed, “I’m the one who encouraged him to join the army...I wanted him to join the military police, to be with me. He was my godson. He was the sweetest, the kindest, the brightest boy...I just wanted him to come with me, have a good and safe life within the walls”</p><p>Erwin raised an eyebrow. “So, in the end it was your fault. You made him join the army and when he died you felt so remorseful, you had to blame someone else to cope.” Of course, he got hit again. That bearded man was truly incapable of holding a civilized conversation.</p><p>“Except he would have lived if it wasn’t for you ! He could have joined the military police but you indoctrinated with your speech about glory and freedom. You made him believe fighting titans was worth anything ! You changed him ! It’s all your fault !”</p><p>“And not just him”, added Everett’s brother, “How many others gave up their hearts and lives for your hopeless dreams ? You are a madman, and it’s time someone stops you” </p><p>Erwin agreed, calm as ever “You are right. I send soldiers to their death regularly. Most of them died for nothing, as so far humanity never won against titans. But I don’t think I was wrong. I don’t think any of these missions were useless. I have sent young recruits to their death and I will do it again without any hesitation. I will do it again, and again, and again, and one day we will win. And that day, the death of all the soldiers who gave up their hearts will mean something.”</p><p>His captors stared at him for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. It was Ryker who finally broke the silence. “That’s enough. He talks too much, it’s not good for Theo to hear all that crap. Let’s get done with this.” He approached Erwin. “You’ll suffer for what you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin screamed. Not because of the torture, even though the pain was agonizing. The commander had an incredible self control when it came to bearing pain. He was only letting himself scream because he knew that, somewhere out there, Levi was looking for him. He bought him time to find his tracks, he was now giving him his location. The Lang family, of course, didn’t suspect a thing. They naively assumed that the man was shouting because they were carving his skin. Besides, they were in an isolated, abandoned farmer’s house. They weren’t expecting anyone to pass by and hear his painful howls. Too focused on their dark task, none of them saw the shadow emerging behind the dusty window. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, Levi broke through the window and easily slid his slim body through the narrow aperture. Taken aback by this smashing entrance, the Lang family turned around to watch this new, unexpected threat. Terrible mistake, as it only gave Levi an easy access to their face. He stabbed the closest man, Ryker, in the eye with a terrifying precision. Abandoning his cheese knife in the man’s face he bent down to grab the much more effective dagger his victim dropped, while dodging a hit coming from the tall grey-eyed man. A dagger he immediately planted in his assailant’s knee. The man howled in pain. </p><p>“FOR FUCK SAKE, JOSEPH ! DIDN’T YOU SAY THE BOY WOULDN’T BE A PROBLEM ?”</p><p>The bearded man shouted back, “WELL I DON’T KNOW HALDIS, I SAW THE KID JUMP OFF A FREAKING WINDOW, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WAS OKAY ?” </p><p>Recognizing Haldis’ voice as the one who called him a midget, Levi only beat him harder, as Joseph helplessly tried to stop him. In this instant the young captain resembled more a demon or a vengeful god than a man. While Everett was kneeling down, trying to assist her wounded husband and the two men were attempting to fight the demonic creature, Theo grabbed the only gun they possessed and pointed it towards Erwin. The commander had an imperceptible smile. He defied the teenager.</p><p>“Can you really do this, boy ?”</p><p>He placed his finger on the trigger. His hands were trembling.</p><p>“You are not a killer Theo, you don’t want to do this.” continued the commander.</p><p>“I do. You killed my big brother. Your friend almost killed my dad. I have to do it.”</p><p>“But can you keep living, knowing you ended someone’s life ? Believe me, it is not easy.”</p><p>“I won’t live”, quietly answered the boy, “The second I’ll press this trigger, your friend will have my head.”</p><p>Erwin analyzed the situation for a second and concluded, “He won’t. He may be scary but he’s not a murderer, and he wouldn’t harm a child.”</p><p>Levi slit Joseph’s throat.</p><p>Erwin ignored it.<br/>
“I am sorry for you brother Theo, but I don’t regret my actions. He accepted to die to serve a purpose, how is that different from you ?” The teenager lowered his hand a little, Erwin continued, “You are willing to give your life for revenge, just like Eugen gave his for freedom. And how am I any worse than your family ? I sacrificed soldiers for humanity, while your parents are pressuring you into torturing and murdering someone.”</p><p>The boy was shaking so much he ended up dropping his gun. </p><p>“Take your mother and go, run away, and live long.”</p><p>Erwin didn’t need to say anything else, the boy grabbed his mother by the arm, while Levi was still busy with Haldis. They escaped.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were out, Erwin called for Levi. The commander’s voice immediately cut Levi of his god-like rage. He dropped Haldis. Dead or unconscious, it was hard to tell. He turned towards his lover, with a concerned and surprisingly human look on his face. He quickly joined his partner, tenderly cupping his face, examining him with extreme carefulness.</p><p>“Are you okay ?” His voice was incredibly soft.</p><p>“No”, painfully replied the commander, wincing under the captain’s touch. “We have to go, can you cut my bonds ?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I quite like the sight of you in bonds…” </p><p>“Don’t be an idiot, we both know it fits you much better.” </p><p>They had an awkward laugh. After the violence of the events, they needed to lighten up the mood, it was a vital need to preserve their sanity.<br/>
Levi freed his partner and helped him up. Erwin took support on his friend to walk, as he was too badly injured to stand on his own, and they headed towards the door. They did not hear the muffled sound of someone crawling on the floor behind them. Levi was pushing Erwin on the stairs when a clicking sound in his back caught his attention. He turned around. Too late. He only had the time to hear a loud blast and feel a sharp and burning pain in his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Despite his injuries, Ryker was still perfectly alive. With his last strength, he had laboriously crawled to get the gun his son had dropped. He wasn’t going to let the soldiers escape without fighting. Erwin was already out of reach, but the smaller man, who had stabbed him, was right here, turning his back to him. He tried to aim, which wasn’t easy in his state, and shot.</p><p><br/>
Levi was in shock, the hot pain was blinding him. He raised a hand to the wound, the warm blood flowed abundantly on his fingers. He tried to focus his eyes, still processing what had just happened. He heard the clicking sound again. Ryker was reloading. With great effort, the captain bent down and catched the burning oil lamp. He threw it on Ryker who immediately caught fire. Ignoring the shrieking screams of agony, Levi threw himself in the stairs and slammed the door shut. Erwin had managed to climb about half the stairs by himself before falling. Levi took the commander’s arm over his shoulders and, despite the pain, carried him outside.<br/>
The cart with the horses was very close by, they could use it to go home, but before heading back they allowed themselves some rest. Levi collapsed under Erwin’s weight, a few meters away from the house. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed here, laying down on the grass. Levi checked his wound. It wasn’t too serious, he applied some pressure on it and leaned over Erwin to see what he could do about his own injuries. The blond man was smiling.</p><p>“What the hell are you smiling at ?”</p><p>“You.” The commander raised his uninjured hand to stroke the younger man’s blood covered cheek</p><p>“Why ? I just murdered three people.”</p><p>“But because you did so, I’m still here. With you.”</p><p>The captain smiled back. Yes, he did kill people but he was alive and so was Erwin. The moon was shining above them, a soft breeze was caressing their skin and the man he cared the most about in the world was safe. That was all that mattered.<br/>
Erwin lovingly gazed at his savior. Even though he never doubted that the black haired man would find him, he truly feared for an instant that he would die before seeing him again. He gently played with Levi’s hair. To hell with the agreement, he would not die without telling him.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Levi blushed and looked away.</p><p>“Shut up.” He was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>The two men remained here some more, holding each other in a tight but careful (they were still badly hurt) embrace.</p><p>Erwin eventually broke the silence, “You didn’t have to slit that man’s throat though, you could have been a little less violent”</p><p>“He called me a kid. I’m 29 Erwin. 29.”</p><p>Erwin smiled, “So that is really the cause of your rage ? You were offended because they mocked your size ?”</p><p>“Of course. That’s why I tracked them down in the first place.”</p><p>“Of course,” mockingly agreed Erwin before pulling his boyfriend in a kiss.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi initially let himself melt under Erwin's soft touch, enjoying the kiss, but eventually broke it. They still had an unresolved matter.</p><p>"Tell me, Erwin, why did you leave with that woman ? What were you planning to do ?"</p><p>Erwin examined his lover's expression with surprise, "Why do you want to know ?"</p><p>Levi just stared at him in silence, with a frowny face and blushing cheeks. The commander chuckled. "Levi...are you jealous ?"</p><p>"Well you have to admit it's suspicious ! You don't just go isolate yourself with random people in a party."</p><p>Erwin laughed. He explained to his boyfriend what happened. After Levi left, Erwin was feeling down and it showed. Everett walked up to him and comforted him. She gave him very sweet relationship advice and reassured him that Levi would come back. She offered him the drink to cheer him up. He felt dizzy because of the drug in it, so she escorted him in the garden to get some fresh air. Reassured by his boyfriend's love and fidelity, Levi snuggled back against him.</p><p>"Just promise me that our next date will be calmer"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonus chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU ???” shouted Hange as they stormed into the infirmary.<br/>
Levi was sitting on a bed, his wound had already been tended to and he was now trying to rest. Erwin was laying down on another bed, while a nurse was taking care of him. </p><p>“Hange...could you stop screaming, please”, mumbled the commander in a tired voice.</p><p>“NO I CAN’T ! WEREN’T YOU TWO JUST SUPPOSED TO GO TO A PARTY ?”</p><p>“I swear to every fucking thing, Hange, if you don’t lower your voice I’m breaking your nose.” Levi’s threat seemed to be effective, the scientist did lower their voice. </p><p>“I’ll shut up but I really need some explanation. I was in my office, working, when Moblit came in and told me that you just came back, and you’ve been shot, and that Erwin was in a really bad state and you had to drag him here, so I came as soon as I could and-” Hange tried to calm down and organize their thoughts, “-do they just shoot people at parties now ?”</p><p>“No it’s a little more complicated…” Levi tried to explain but Hange cut him.</p><p>“And what happened to Erwin ? Erwin are you okay ? You don’t look okay.” </p><p>“He’s really not okay, he got tortured”, Levi tried to explain again.</p><p>“I’m good, I just got tortured a little, but it’s fine”, simultaneously answered the commander</p><p>Levi glared at him, “Erwin, that’s the opposite of fine. You can’t be tortured and claim everything is okay. You need therapy.”</p><p>“Says the man who immolated someone alive two hours ago…” </p><p>“Sorry, you did WHAT ?” worriedly asked Hange to the captain.</p><p>“Oh, and murdered two other men.” added Erwin.</p><p>Hange looked like they were about to have a heart attack. </p><p>“For my defense, it was self defense.” explained Levi.</p><p>Hange sat down next to the captain. They seriously needed a drink. They took a breath, resisted the urge to ingest the entire alcohol bottle used to disinfect the soldiers’ wounds and tried to react as calmly as possible.</p><p>“I came here for answers and every time any of you open his mouth, it gets worse. And also I’m really worried about both of you.” They looked at their friends with growing concern, “You’re aware you can’t just say these kinds of things with a straight face right ? That’s not normal.” Hange anxiously pinched the top of their nose. They looked really done. “I get called crazy all the time for my titan obsession, but you guys ?  You’re pushing the limits of human madness. I hope you know that.” They concluded, “Now, can you just clearly explain to me what happened ?”</p><p>The nurse finished bandaging Erwin’s wounds and left. The blond commander joined Levi and Hange on the other bed and they told them their story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>